phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Farm
|image = Moon Farm Image3.jpg |season = 3 |production = 303b |broadcast = 119 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 29, 2011http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/the-belly-of-the-beast-moon-farm/ |international = |xd = May 14, 2011 |pairedwith = "The Belly of the Beast" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Inspired by the lost verse from the nursery rhyme, "Hey, Diddle Diddle", the boys decide to take some cows to the moon to see if its low gravitational pull actually does produce the best tasting ice cream ever. Back at home, Candace decides to take advantage of the boys being gone and attempts to make a fancy dinner for Jeremy, but her lack of cooking skills don't add anything to the plate. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to use his 'Moisture Suck-inator' to turn his neighbor's plants brown, so that his plants will be greener by comparison. Episode Summary Stacy comes by to the Flynn-Fletcher house and sees Candace camping outside. Songs *''Lunar Taste Sensation'' End Credits A repeat of Lunar Taste Sensation. At the end logos, Baljeet shouts that they have discuss this earlier, but Male Singer replies "It's in the lyrics, man". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the side of the fireplace. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * The episode was aired on Disney Channel on demand on April 22, 2011. * Jeremy is revealed to have a British background. * Irving seems to have a crush on Candace and Stacy. * First time Isabella is seen without any lines, not even a singing line. Continuity * Second time cows are heavily involved in an episode ("The Magnificent Few"). * Seventh time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Also this is the first time Baljeet goes into space. This is Isabella's second time in space as well ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb build an rocket. ("Out to Launch") * Candace mentions the time Phineas and Ferb went to Mars. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * One of the teenagers mentioned that Phineas and Ferb's backyard had a concert. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Allusions *'The Jolly Green Giant' - When Doofenshmirtz is painted green, he closely resembles this General Mills mascot. *'Despicable Me' - Doofenshmirtz says "Oh, poop." the same way Vector did in this film. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Phineas eats his Ice-cream the way Sandy ate her Krabby Patty in "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy" Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving References }}